xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Lady Yuna Ōtsutsuki (b. April 15) is a shinigami, the captain of the 17th Division of the Gotei 13, and her lieutenant is Ren Kisaki. She was previously the lieutenant of the 6th Division, serving under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. 'History' Early Years Yuna was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. After graduating from the Academy, Yuna initially served under Retsu Unohana in the 4th Division, along with Ren Kisaki. She and Ren were later moved to the 6th Division, serving under Byakuya Kuchiki, where Yuna was eventually promoted to the rank of lieutenant. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Yuna was recommended by Byakuya Kuchiki to become captain, due to her leadership skills, strength, intelligence and even her compassion. She was named the captain of the 17th Division, assigning Ren as her lieutenant. Upon hearing the news of their childrens' respective promotions, Hiroaki and Suzaku proclaimed their pride by celebrating with a small feast. Invasion of Soul Society Like her brothers, Yuna ordered her subordinates to not engage with the Ryoka, as she quickly deduced that the "invaders" were only attempting to save a friend, namely Rukia Kuchiki, also understanding that something larger was at hand. Fake Karakura Town When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the Fake Karakura Town, Yuna along with her lieutenant and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 Captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are awaiting for Aizen's arrival. After the defeat of four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, everything turns into an all out war between the remaining Shinigami and the remaining Arrancar. Thousand Year Blood War Yuna and Ren attend the official funeral of Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. She later attends a captain's meeting, where she is informed about Wandenreich's infiltration, and, along with the other captains, is ordered to prepare for war. When the Wandenreich attack the Seireitei again, Yuna is speaking with her husband and their respective lieutenants when they all notice the assault. She is later notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo Kurosaki is currently heading to Soul Society. Yuna and the other captains are then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually died at the hands of Yhwach. Yuna, her lieutenant, and other members of the Gotei 13 are later surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society. After the Wandenreich retreat, Yuna is present with several other captains, mourning the loss of the Captain-Commander. Despite the fighting between the others, Yuna remains silent throughout the ordeal. She and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordswoman: Yuna is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *'Expert Archer:' After the first activation of her Bankai, Yuna has trained herself to become an expert archer. She is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. She also possesses very keen eyesight. Shunpo Expert: Yuna is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Master: Yuna has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Master Healer: Yuna excels in healing techniques, and has become one of the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Hakuda Expert: Yuna can take on average armed opponents and those many times her size easily. She is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where she is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give her an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Yuna possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is pink. Immense Strength: Despite her slender appearance, Yuna has unbelievable physical strength, to which others constantly refers to as "monstrous strength". When used against living targets, Yuna can break bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike. For other targets, her strength is enough to destroy buildings, upend the earth, or pulverise debris that threatens herself or others. Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Healers Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Japanese 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Yuna is one of the most intelligent beings in Soul Society. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Master Archer: Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Yuna is a very beautiful young woman, even earning the epithet "the Beauty of Soul Society". She is well-known for her piercing blue eyes and long light brown hair. She is fairly tall, very slender, and has tan skin. *'Hair:' Yuna has long light brown hair. She normally keeps her hair in a ponytail, with a thick braid on the left side of her head. *'Wardrobe:' She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a pink obi tied around her waist. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Hinotori ("Firebird") is Yuna's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of a four-pointed silver-colored star, almost similar to the Crest of Light. It has a silver guard, with bright red hilt-wrapping and a red sheath. Her Zanpakutō is a Fire-type. *'Shikai:' Hinotori's release command is "Sing". In its Shikai form, Hinotori transforms into a katana-sized sai. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Hinotori allows Yuna to control fire, light and heat. Hinotori's special ability is to create Reiatsu that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse. Utilizing the explosive nature of the scorch orbs, Yuna can also generate smokescreens to confuse enemies. ***'Scorch Orbs:' From the tip of the blade, Yuna creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around her and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it apparently evaporates all the water inside their body, leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body. Yuna can also instantly shoot a flaming orb from her sword directly at her opponent. ***'Heaven's Scorch Orb:' Hinotori's most potent ability. By collecting Reiatsu in a single point and superheating it, Yuna can to create a single massive orb, which then violently explodes with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the area. ***'Heaven's Chain Reaction:' Several flares are emitted, which stop midway before reaching the opponent. When an individual goes near a flare, it explodes, triggering the rest to also detonate. All the explosions together result in a gigantic one, that heavily damages the opponent. *'Bankai:' Tensai Hinotori ("Celestial Firebird"). Upon activation, a pillar of fiery Reiatsu shoots into the air before fading. Its appearance is that of a large, red and white bow. When released, three or four scorch balls appear and circle around her. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' Much like her Shikai, Yuna dessicates her opponents and other objects, though the radius, strength and speed are greater. ***'Heaven's Arrow:' Similar to how a Quincy gathers Reishi to form an arrow, Yuna can gather Reiatsu to form a burning arrow. The arrows have the same capabilities as the scorch orbs, but with greater strength and intensity, and using her bow, Yuna can shoot them with great speed. ***'Heaven's Detonation:' Immense amounts of flares are accumulated and gathered before erupting and bursting apart, sending a rain of explosions onto enemies. 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Healers Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Twins Category:Nobility Category:Japanese